


Undercover Omega

by ShellSea12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "beta" louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, louis centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellSea12/pseuds/ShellSea12
Summary: One Direction is known for it's 3 lovely Alphas, 1 beautiful Omega,and it's comedic Beta,Louis. But what if the band has a secret that only Louis knows? What if their carefree beta is slowly breaking? What if the band really has 2 Omegas?(I do not own one direction or any characters that I didn't make up in any way.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, it's Louis Tomlinson 1/5 of One Direction coming at you with the amazing Nick Grimshaw in London. I'm glad to be here Nick," I say looking like the perfectly trained beta I am.

"The pleasure is mine Louis, but I can't help but notice that you've come here alone," Nick said in a strong timber that only an Alpha can have.

"Yes, it's just me today I'm afraid," I say in a joking manner. "As we all know the others are married and are now on their honey moon."

I don't want to show how much that affected me, but I can't help it. My whole band is married and I'm forced to live a secret. That's right everyone I, Louis Tomlinson, am an omega but no one can know about that. To the outside world I'm the pack beta, at home when I'm alone I'm an omega who is being forced to hide and take suppressants to earn my praise. My family knows about this whole deal but don't care since they get paid to hide my secret. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but not only did I watch me pack mate and get married, I had to watch the only people who care about me leave me behind. I know that sounds dramatic, but my pack is moving on and I'm just here for the ride. I'm just here to be the betta of the pack, AKA the person they come to when they fight or need advice. The person who breaks a little more every time I help. I know you're probably thinking, why don't you leave and try to move on? Well, for starters I love them and being in the band, another reason being my contract is too binding. I can't come out as an omega unless I find a mate or pack that wants me. It's against the law to suppress omegas, since we're so rare, but management is threatening the band and I will do whatever it takes to protect them.

"Ahhh the wedding of the year as the papers are saying, how's that going?" Nick asks

"Well from what I know the lads love each other and maybe, if we're lucky, we'll get little pups." I say and my heartbreaks a little more as I say it.

"Oh pups what a thought. I wouldn't mind seeing such beautiful children," Nick says in a light joking voice, "I mean who wouldn't. As they band beta how do you feel about this new level their relationship has taken?" Nick asks me.

"It's lovely for them and I can only hope to find a love like they have. I hope I can find a nice mate who cares about me and would accept me into their pack." I say truthfully.

That's all I have permission from management to reveal. The fact that I'm a "Submissive Beta" also meaning that when I mate I'll be moved over to my mate's pack.

"Ah, I see. Does that mean you're a submissive beta?" Nick asks.

"Yes, I am a submissive beta, I'm looking for that perfect alpha or dominant beta who won't make me give up my career and dream." I say with a sad smile.

"Well there you go folk little Lou here is a sub ready to mingle. That's sadly all the time we have, Thank You for listening!" Nick says cheerfully.

I look at Nick once the show is over and he's already staring. I open my mouth to speak but he beat me to it in a way. He passed me his phone and asked me to put my number in. I didn't expect to get any suitors this fast, but maybe Nick and I can look past our differences and work out a relationship. Oh, lord listen to me I being stupid. I know that the only people out there for me have already mated with each other and don't want me, but I can't help but want to stay loyal.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting on the tour bus after the lads honeymoon is something I don't think I ever want to experience again. The lads had the bus transformed into a mobile nest and I have been given the back of the bus, far away from them. In the kitchen the table has changed and there are only 4 seats which is strange. I mean if you're going to remodel the bus at least remember there are 5 people. It doesn't matter anyways though. I think it's time I give them some room and ride a different bus. I'm talking to them about it today, there's no way I can stay here anymore without my heart breaking. This will be best for all of us, I mean i might even move on from them.t 

"Liam, I need to talk to you guys about something really fast," I say walking up to Liam.

All Liam does and nods standing up and calling the others to come to saying that we were going to have a chat about something. They all follow me to the front living area.

"I think it's time I start riding another bus," that gets their attention fast, "I mean it's nothing personal, you guys are mated and married and I'm just in the way," I say. Liam looks like he wants to interrupt but I keep going. "I mean you guys obviously feel like you need space and that's fine. With all the renovations that have been done there's only space for 4 on this bus and I know that the bands bus has extra space for me to use."

The boys all look at Liam for guidance and Liam finally gets his word in. "Louis we don't want you gone I know that we are mated but you're our back beta we need you here. There's always room for you, you know that. I don't know where you got all of this from," he said confused, but sternly.

I looked at them and didn't have the heart to tell them that they've already started forgetting me and just silently told them that I'd stay. I went to my bunk on my part of the bus and did something I thought I wouldn't do, call Nick.

"Hey Lou, any reason you're calling," Nick questioned.

"Yeah, I'd like to take up your offer on that date,"I answered confidently.

"Oh that's great love is tonight fine," Nick answered kindly.

"Tonight is fine," I say.

"Okay I'll come by in about 1 hour so, I'll be there at 6:30, is that okay love?"

"That's great. See you then." I hung up.

Walking to my bag I went through all my clothes until I found something perfect. I get showered changed and do my hair. By the time I look at the clock it's exactly 6:30 and hear someone knocking on the bus door. I go to answer it only to see Harry already did and is questioning Nick on why he's here.

"Oh, I'm here to take Louis on a date," he answered Harry when I walked in. 

"But aren't you an alpha,"Harry questioned him.

"Yes, alphas can date submissive betas even if we can't mate," Nick said.

Oh crap, I forgot that the boys didn't know that I'm a submissive "Beta".

"Submissive beta? I didn't know that about Louis. I'm sorry Nick, but as a pack we need to talk to Louis," Harry said calmly.

"Oh it's fine I guess I thought you of all people knew about him.You know before he told everyone on my show," Nick said turning around and leaving.

"Harry, I can explain this," I say trying not to make it a big deal, I mean it's not even the truth.

"No Louis, we have to talk as a pack."

"Since when have I been pack? You guys sure don't act like it," I scream at him.

"We definitely need to have a talk," Harry said walking out of the room to get the others. Boy am I screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! New chapter that's actually getting somewhere in this plot!!!! Should I make Louis feminine or no what do you think? Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed this!! Love you guys!!!


End file.
